<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obra Prima by PatternsInTheIvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866813">Obra Prima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy'>PatternsInTheIvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble and a Half, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era uma vez um dia em que Murdoc queria matar Angus MacGyver. Queria ver a luz de seus olhos se esvaindo à medida que suas respirações se tornassem mais rasas. Teria sido tão bonito, e ele teria se perdido naquele azul vago e desfocado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obra Prima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mais do que tudo, ele quer ouvir Angus suplicar, porque é apenas desse jeito que a lição será aprendida. Murdoc tem certeza absoluta de que o garoto é capaz de entender, ele só vai precisar da educação apropriada. Angus não é estúpido — muito pelo contrário. Ele só está... um pouco perdido, mas Murdoc pode ensiná-lo, guiá-lo. Pode até ser paciente.</p><p>Era uma vez um dia em que Murdoc queria matar Angus MacGyver. Queria ver a luz de seus olhos se esvaindo à medida que suas respirações se tornassem mais rasas. Teria sido tão bonito, e ele teria se perdido naquele azul vago e desfocado.</p><p>Mas <em> isso </em>…</p><p>… uma pequena e doída <em> súplica </em>, entrecortando respirações que são quase soluços dolorosos, entoada por lábios rachados, mordidos à carne para segurar os sons de agonia…</p><p>"Por favor".</p><p>Isso é muito, muito melhor. Incomparável, na verdade.</p><p>É o trabalho da sua vida, sua obra prima.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>